Be more miraculous
by Maddiebug
Summary: Adrien wants two things. To be more chill and Marinette. He's too awkward to do either of these on his own. ENTER the squip A pill sized brain controlling supercomputer Set in the world of miraculous with the plot of be more chill No miraculous, Adrienette.


**Not a crossover. No miraculous. Basically the plot of be more chill**

 **Adrienette.**

...

Adrien Agreste groaned, tapping his foot.

"C c come on. Come on, go, go. Come on! Go go."

His computer wouldn't load. His brain was gonna freaking explode. He check the time. It was time to hit the road, which meant he'd be uncomfortable all day.

That really wasn't such a shame. If he wasn't feeling weird or super strange his life would be in utter disarray.

Stretching, he groaned, "good morning. Time to start the day."

Walking into his bathroom, he saw his father... without pants.

Ever since his mother left, his father had been a shell of his former self. Pantsless he Sat around all day waiting for her to return. He worked from home.

Adrien, disgusted, shook his head And he immediately turned around.

He out some clothes on.

"C c come on. Come on, go, go. Come on! Go go."

Adrien started his daily panic routine

"should i take a bus or walk instead?"

He could feel his stomache filling up with dread. when he got nervous his whole face goes red, weigh the options calmly and be still

 _the junior on the bus is killer weak but if i walk when i arrive im gonna straight up reek and my boxers will be bunchy and my pits will leak_

Adrien was a sweaty person. But he really hated the bus.

"ugh god i wish i had the skill to just be fine and cool and chill"

Grabbing his backpack, he began his walk to school.

"I don't wanna be a hero, just want to stay in the line... I don't want to be special. I just want to survive."

Walking through the halls, he ignored the gossip. Apparently, Madeline had lost a game of pool on purpose .and due to a bet- it didn't matter.

Adrien navigated the dangerous hall, Focus on a poster there on the wall, Avoiding any eye contact at all, And trying hard to remain unseen

 _The poster's closer now, what does it say?_  
"It's a sign-up for the after-school play," Adrien frowned. "It's a sign-up sheet for getting called gay"

"And that's not what I need right now. End scene" especially with the fact he was a model, and refused to date Chloe, he didn't need any more people convinced he was gay

I hang a left and there's Mari

Mari. Marinette Dupain-Cheng

"Mari"

She turned to face him. "Did you say something?"

"I uh. Umm" he stammered.

 _Well, that was smooth._ he thought with a groan

 _Yeah, that was super pimp_  
 _My Mac Daddy game couldn't be more limp_  
 _No time to wallow, no, instead_  
 _Just clear your brain and move ahead_  
 _Accept that you're one of those guys_  
 _Who'll be a virgin 'til she dies_

Adrien continued his dramatic internal monologue as she sat down at a table for lunch.

 _I don't wanna be a baller_  
 _Just want some skills to count on_  
 _If my nuts were any smaller_  
 _They would be totally gone_  
 _If I continue at this rate_  
 _The only thing I'll ever date_  
 _Is my MacBook Pro hard drive_  
 _I don't wanna be Clooney, no, no_  
 _I just wanna survive_

wallowing in self pity, he almost didn't notice her best friend approach the table. Almost. "Nino?"

Nino was moving to a beat no one else heard. "Adrien my buddy, how it hanging? Lunch is banging, got my sushi, got my sushi and more. The roll is nekamagi and I'm feeling kinda cocky cause the girl at sev elev gave me a generous pour."

Adrien groaned. "You're listening to Bob Marley again, aren't you?" Nino never went anywhere without his headphones.

His friend nodded. "Whoa, I'm listening to Marley and the groove is hella gnarly, and we're almost at the end of the song." He stopped for a beat. "And that was the end. Now tell me friend, how was class? You look like ass. What's wrong?"

With a sigh, Adrien held up his backpack. "Boyf? What does that even mean."

Nino's jaw dropped, and he grabbed his backpack, labeled "riends"

They held them together for a moment. "Boyf riends"

Adrien groaned, dropping his bag. "I hate this school."

Nino shrugged.

"I wrote a letter to Mari telling her how I feel "

"That's progress," Nino raised an and to high five his friend, who only shook his head.

"I tore it up and flushed it."

"That's still progress. Hey guess what?"

"What?"

"I saw on discovery that humanity has stopped evolving." Nino was ecstatic.

Adrien was confused."What?"

"It's no longer survival of the fittest .with technology we can all survive. There's never been a better time in history to be a loser, so own it dude." He shrugged. "Why try to be cool when you could be-"

Adrien smiled, _"signing_ up for the school play."

Nino rolled his eyes. "I was gonna say getting stoned in my basement."

"No!" Adrien pointed towards the wall. "Look who's signing up for the school play!"

"Marinette?" Nino winked

"Marinette." He confirmed.

 _Marinette Dupain-Cheng._

Nino gave him a gentle shove towards the play sign up sheet and Adrien's internal monologue started again.

 _I feel my body moving through the air_  
 _See my converse walking over there_  
 _Take a shaky breath and I prepare_  
 _Who cares if people think I'm lame_  
 _Mari signed, I'll do the same_

He took a deep breath

 _I grab the pen, I write my name_

His train of thought was broken by a voice. _Nathaniel._ "Gay!"

He heard people around him laugh.

Chloe muttered "I like gay people."

Reactivating the monologue, Adrien hurried away.

 _I'm never gonna be the cool guy_  
 _I'm more the one who's left out_  
 _Of all the characters at school_  
 _I am not the one who the story's about_  
 _Why can't someone just help me out_  
 _And teach me how to thrive_

 _Help me to more than survive!_

 _More than survive!_

 _More than survive_!

He went to his next class, still stressed about everything.

 _If this was an apocalypse_  
 _I would not need any tips_  
 _In how to stay alive_

 _But since the zombie army's yet to descend_  
 _And the period is going to end_  
 _I'm just trying my best to pass the test and survive_

 _More than survive._ he decided.

As the end of the school day neared, he couldn't wait for Olay rehearsal.

 _c c come on. C c come on go go._

no matter what he thought, the clocks refused to move any faster.

...

 **so please don't hate me,**

 **But I don't think Alya will be in this fic**

 **Or maybe a small role at the end. Or maybe she could be jenna rolan (but then she won't end up with nino/michael AHHH)**

 **I ship djwifi, but also I really ship boyf riends. If you have suggestions please tell me.**


End file.
